The Sudden Love Articulation
by ShamyBabboos
Summary: Sheldon discovers that he has fallen in love with Amy. . . hard. However, he has no idea how to tell her or even if he should. Shamy one shot! Based on a prompt from a fellow tumblr user!


It all had happened so fast for Sheldon; that realization. His heart raced, his stomach was knotted up in cheerful butterfly as they swarmed inside as he looked down at his girlfriend. They were on the roof star-gazing; obviously another one of Amy's schemes to make Sheldon become more romantic and now here they were, kissing like a couple of lovesick teenagers in a car. As he pulled away, Amy's piercing green eyes met his and he saw it. A little glint of something in her glasses that mesmerized him – a shooting star. Going against his natural scientific curiosity, he didn't look away to gaze at the star-spattered sky. He couldn't bring himself to it; he would even admit that he didn't want to. He just looked down, concentrating and her gleaming eyes and the reflection of the stars. And there, in the night sky, she was the most beautiful and fascinating thing on his mind. All because of that one reflection against her eyes. _What has she done to me?!_

"Sheldon, are you okay?" The soft alto tone of her voice woke him from his reverie. Blinking he attempted to shake himself from the thoughts that flood his mind.

"Oh, uh, yes. I'm alright." At that he pulled away further until the chill of the mid-autumn wind chilled his bones. "Perhaps we should go inside? Or would you rather stay out here and freeze?"

"Agreed." Amy smiled softly as she sauntered towards the door, Sheldon in tow, his face still flushed.

. x. x. x.

Days after the event, he still couldn't let that feeling that had burned into his belly go. He's never felt anything as frustrating, yet amazing as this. He's felt emotions that were similar: nervousness, excitement, the occasional bout of stress but this . . . this felt like a combination of all of the possibilities that came to mind. And the one thing that baffled Sheldon more than the sensation was what caused it: Amy Farrah Fowler. This intense, burning, lighthearted feeling came from her and it was only a matter of time until it took over his entire body, he thought. Was it the emotion that he had evaded for years? Love? He had to seek help and though he'd hate to admit it out loud, he knew one person that knew more about this: Leonard Hofstadter. The homunculus, though having his shortcomings, knew more about the concept of love. If this gut-feeling was, in fact, an admiration of Amy, surely he may know.

Later that day, Sheldon grabbed his take-out container and sat in his faithful spot to join Leonard and Penny for their Monday night ritual; unlike other Mondays, it was just the three of them which Sheldon was silently grateful for at this moment. They were still in the process of moving Leonard out of 4A and into 4B so fortunately his schedule was almost nearly untouched. Nervously, Sheldon placed his barely eaten food down on the glass coffee table and turned to Leonard . . .

"Leonard?"

"What Sheldon?" Leonard answered reluctantly, fearing that he was about to be lectured about how he got the wrong soy sauce.

"I think I'm in love with Amy." The words echoed through the apartment as the couple on either side of him leered wide-eyed and in amazement; shocked that the L-word would escape his mouth. This caught Penny's attention right away as she grinned fan-girlishly.

"Aww, is Shelly bean finally reaching puberty?" Penny chided, her pink lips stretched from ear to ear. The tall physicist glared at the actress and sighed, giving up and too confused to argue.

"Thing is, I'm not entirely sure though." He looked down as he said those words and sensing the tone, Penny and Leonard changed and became attentive. "Though I do believe that there's a chance that I'm in love with Amy Farrah Fowler."

"Why's that, buddy?"

"A couple nights ago, Amy and I were on the roof –which I'll add was her asinine idea—and started kissing. And when we stopped I saw a shooting star reflect in her glasses and in that moment all I could focus on was her, her eyes and that reflection, " he paused for a moment "and after which I felt that time stopped, as impossible as it may sound." A breath of awkward silence passed before Leonard cleared his throat.

"Well, is there anything else that would make you believe that its love you're feeling and not just . . . I don't know, insanity finally taking over?" Sheldon's blue eyes stared his best friend down, but he couldn't blame him for suggesting insanity; Sheldon thought that he was going crazy at first too.

"Every time I'm with Amy I get that nervous, yet excited knot in my stomach, my face flushes and I have the strangest craving for physical contact when I'm around her: hugging, kissing, even _hand holding_! Leonard, what has she done to me?"

"Man, you got it _bad._" Leonard chuckled as he dug into his food as Sheldon looked at him in confusion.

"What do I 'got bad?'" Clearly Sheldon didn't understand and Penny, shoving another bite of food, shouted through her food.

"Love, you Whackadoodle!"

"Oh . . . well then. How do I go about this?" He then shifted towards Penny who was relaxed in the white chair.

"Tell her, Sheldon." She answered factually.

"Why would I do that?" The blonde rolled her eyes at her friend's cluelessness.

"Because in a relationship you tell the other everything,_ including_ your feelings towards them!"

"Should I really be taking advice from you, who didn't say 'I love you' to Leonard 'til much later after he said it?"

Penny just glared more, her hazel-green eyes shining with anger though she chose to ignore his insult. "Trust me, Sheldon!"

"And how do you suggest I do that?"

"Just go about it naturally, Sheldon!" Leonard shrugged and Sheldon's face fell slightly in thought.

"So just slip it in whenever convenient?"

"Pretty much."

"I see. . ." At that Sheldon stood, empty container in hand as he went to the kitchen to dispose of it. "Thank you."

. x. x. x.

The next time he saw Amy, it was date night. Sitting at her dining table he twiddled his thumbs in a nervous habit as she set dinner on the table. He decided that tonight would be appropriate moment to tell her and Leonard's words repeated in his head: _Just go about it naturally. Just go about it naturally. Slip it in. _The intoxicating scent of spaghetti invaded his thoughts as Amy sat across from him. As he nodded his appreciation, mind still fogged from the impending declaration. Why was he making such a big deal out of this? It shouldn't be that hard; if hippies can do it, clearly a theoretical physicist could do it. His consciousness focused on his girlfriend who sat and looked at him with a clear and intoxicating smile which he returned.

"So, Amy, how's your research?" He asked as he spun the pasta around his fork, thinking that things would go smoother once he engaged in normal conversation . . . it didn't help.

"Well, I believe I've reached a breaking point it seems that . . ." Once she began he couldn't focus, he just looked at her, her eyes, her lips. In a daze, almost panicked. ". . . when subjected to several triggers, the monkeys soon begin to . . ." He was failing, terribly to listen to her, only contemplating his 'plan of action' when it came to this. _Come on, Dr. Cooper, you're a scientist, how hard could it be to just slip it into the conversation . . . _". . .in fact, I'll be publishing my research to Neuron magazine," _When should I slip it in though? _Panic ensued, ". . . and I was actually thinking that I could possibly . . . Sheldon, are you even listening?"

_Should I say it now?_

"Sheldon?" His only reply was a blink of his baby blue orbs and she was starting to become impatient.

_Now?_

"Sheldon!"

_Now!_

"I love you!" It came out, his voice cracking slightly and his cheeks red as his eyes pleaded that she'd return the declaration. Tension filled the air that moment and the only thing that could be heard was the loud, high-pitched clink when Amy's fork hit the ceramic plate. Her eyes grew wide, was it shock? Anger?

"W-what did you just say?" _Did he just say he loved me?! _Sheldon gulped at her demanding and nervous tone, his spine tingled with fear and the knot in his stomach tightened as he gently placed his fork down and took a deep breath.

"I- I love you." Her voice changed then. It was an expression he had seen a couple times before. A soft, mutual, loving expression that seemed that it was only for him. Seen once when he went to this very apartment to apologize when she was angry. The next was on Valentine's Day, after their kiss. Seconds of silence came afterwards.

"And why do you believe that you love me, Sheldon?" The made his face fall instantaneously. Did she really not believe him? Did she really need to ask a question like that to make sure that he wasn't lying, or saying so for his own gain? He honestly couldn't blame her. After he had run away a couple months ago. Clearing his throat, his eyes shifted from his half-eaten food to Amy's face. Her expression now wad unreadable, much like most expressions are to him sometimes.

"Amy, when I'm near you, my heart race accelerates, my face flushes, I get excited because seeing you means that I can be with someone who is my equal, mentally and emotionally. I'm happy when I'm with you. Even when I do so much as to think of you, I get those butterflies in my stomach and I smile involuntarily. And more recently, these feelings have increased and they're a distraction—a good one—but still." He ran out of things to say then and waited. It was moments until Amy flashed a smile, her eyes shining like never before as tears filled them.

"I love you too, Sheldon." All he could do as return her heartfelt smile as they both began eating again, flashing each other smiles as the evening went on.

. x. x. x.

"So I'll see you tomorrow night for D&D with everyone?" Sheldon asked, slipping on his messenger bag and standing in front of her, hands timidly going to her waist.

"Yes, Dr. Cooper" she flashed another wide smile as his hands gently kneaded her hips before he leaned in, bending down slightly to capture her soft lips. She gratefully returned the kiss, holding it there as she savored the feeling of his soft lips.

She felt Sheldon's lips part slightly as he muttered, "I love you, Amy." His lips still attached to hers, feeling a smile begin.

She could only smile back and return the declaration, their lips still not parting separating, "I love you, too." It was only then did he pull away from her, his hands still firmly resting on her hips as he gave a gently squeeze to her hipbones, a silent goodbye, and then left.


End file.
